blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Mu-12
Mu-12 is the true form of Noel Vermillion and a playable character starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Information Mu-12 is the true form of Noel Vermillion. Through Yūki Terumi's ambitions, she fused with the true Azure, and awoke as the Sword of the Godslayer Kusanagi, someone who can kill a God. Continuum Shift Mu awoke and Yūki Terumi gives her the order to destroy the Master Unit, Amaterasu. She goes to the open Gate, where she fights Hakumen and Jin Kisaragi, defeating them both. When Ragna the Bloodedge comes, he finally defeats the Godslayer by awakening Noel's mind, but sacrifices his left arm in the process. Chrono Phantasma Thanks to Rachel Alucard, Noel regains Mu's powers and abilities in order to save Tsubaki Yayoi with the power of the Azure. She no longer possesses the same cold, destructive personality she had after her intial awakening, and instead retains Noel's personality and memories. Personality While Noel Vermillion is the definition of a "shrinking violet", Mu-12 is completely the opposite: she becomes emotionless, and wants the world to be destroyed. She only acts based on Terumi's orders, and she believes that the world "hates her", and is filled with nothing but lies. However, after Noel gained control over her powers and transformation into Mu, she now retains her normal personality and emotions when in Mu's form. Upon transforming willingly, Noel noticeably becomes more "in control" of her emotions, as opposed to when she felt as though she blacked out when fighting using Bolverk. She is also shown to be more confident and outspoken. Appearance Being Noel's true form, Mu's physical appearance remains the same, with the exception of her eyes having changed to a soulless blue featuring tiny pupils, and her long blond hair with a distinct fray. Outside of combat, her outfit is similar to Nu's, but with a more elaborate and advanced design, featuring lights, thigh-high toeless socks, and blue nail polish on her hands and feet. She wears an armored headplate featuring long horns like Hakumen's. When in battle, she dons armor similar to Nu and Lambda with the same general design and floating blades. However, unlike the former two, her armor shows off much of her skin, retaining little of Noel's NOL outfit, which seems to have disintegrated. It also features large pauldrons that contain what appear to be her Azure Grimoire. Interestingly, her pauldrons bear a striking resemblance to the pauldrons of Hakumen's armor, except with extensions for the Azure Grimoire. As a child, she was wearing a blue experimental robe. Her hair retains the distinct fray. This version is also seen when Mu is affected by Amane's Astral Heat. In Chrono Phantasma, as Noel is now in full control of her powers, Mu no longer has blank and lifeless pupils, her blue eyes are no longer dulled, and now have definition. Powers and Abilities As with her sister units, Mu is a very deadly opponent on the battlefield. As the Kusanagi, the Godslayer, she was designed for the sole purpose of destroying the Amaterasu Unit. When fusing with the true Azure, she dons an advanced version of the armor worn by Nu and Lambda. Like them, she has the ability to hover and fly through the air, and can use the disembodied swords behind her to attack and defend herself. She is also able to conjure up an energy barrier by forming the blades into a rhombus-like formation. Mu possesses spatial related powers, preemptively striking opponents by opening wormholes and stabbing her weapons through to the other side and attack them at a distance. Mu's Drive is Steins Gunner, which involves Mu displacing floating units across the battlefield. These units come in three types depending on the number of blocks, which open up several offensive options, mostly in attacking the opponent from all angles and even reflecting off of each other in order to disorient the opponent's focus. These units will fire a beam of energy when initially deployed, but Mu can fire her own beams into these units to maximize their potency. Musical Themes Stages Titles Trivia *Mu's crest forms the basis of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift's logo. *In some of Mu's alternate colors, what is supposedly much of her skin shown by her armor save for her head is actually a different-colored jumpsuit that's part of her armor. *"Mu" is the Japanese reading of the Chinese character "wu" (無), representing something which does not exist or has no meaning. When written alone, it can represent "the state of oblivion upon death". *When taunting, one can see Mu-12's headgear fall down and cover her face. This is exactly like Noel's taunt, hinting that even as Mu, Noel's subconsciousness still remains. *Mu-12 can be unlocked via DLC if the player does not wish to unlock her by playing through the entire game. *Mu-12 is the only playable character who doesn't have her own story mode, even after Extend was released. *Her name comes from Mu, the 12th letter in the Greek Alphabet. The same applies to the other Murakumo Units. *Mu-12 never refers to those who had a major part in the true ending in Continuum Shift by name except for Lambda. Instead she addresses the following by their title: **Ragna : The Black Beast/Bloodedge **Jin: The False Hero/The Endbringer **Rachel: The Observer **Hakumen: The White Susano'o/The Ancient Hero **Hazama: The Black Susano'o/The True Evil *Lambda, Nu, and Mu have the same command input for each of their Astral Heats. **Amane does as well, despite not being connected to the three units. *Like Jin and Hazama, Mu's Arcade Mode does not involve her fighting Unlimited Hazama as the last fight. However, unlike the former, rather than fighting Unlimited Ragna, she fights Unlimited Hakumen instead. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Murakumo Units Category:Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Category:Observers Category:Protagonists Category:Artificial Beings